The method and device for throwing balls, in particular bowling balls, can be used for testing balls, for example, in relation to their properties during flight, impact and rolling. In relation to the throwing of bowling balls, lane materials or pins can be tested, in addition, to the balls.
In John G. Falcioni, "Striking at the Core of Bowling Balls", Mechanical Engineering, August 1993, pp. 44-48, an automatic ball thrower is mentioned at the bottom of the lefthand column on page 47, which sets bowling balls in a sliding motion at a lateral velocity of at least 6.4 m/sec. The acceleration of the balls is obtained by a large pressure cylinder.
The problem on which the present invention is based is that of simulating the throw of a ball, in particular, a bowling ball, by a person in a manner which is as true to reality as possible.